


Wings of Fire XReader

by Goldlusc



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, slight gore, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldlusc/pseuds/Goldlusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a XReader for WoF, only fan-characters, no characters from the books... I'm pretty sure of that anyways. MudWings, RainWings, and the many fan-tribes will come sometime soon if any time. -Postponed-</p><p>By the way, there might be random HTML in chapters closer to the end. Just ask me about it please, I'll fix it if it's noticed.<br/>By the way again: this is my first work on Archive, soo... I don't understand everything. I probs messed up a bunch of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SeaWing X (Male) Reader

Your name is Seagull. You are a moderate-sized (For your age of getting just out of your dragonet stage) SeaWing that takes pride in his work but would rather enjoy swimming and listening to the calm splashing of waves. You are oblivious (Unaware) of the fact that someone's been watching you. You were never trained to fight back, guard duty starts in half a year for you.

You let all your worries and negative emotions wash away with the waves that move under you, staring up at the sky with your tail swaying side to side in a serene fashion. Geese, I can't believe I'll have to give up these days entirely in half a year. This is my heaven right here. Sadly I need food though, so I can't stay in heaven all day. At least I get to enjoy it without a yammering dragonet this time." You let out a sigh and close your eyes, enjoying the calming rhythm of the waves splashing and pounding. You have no cares in the world besides when dinner will come. But something interrupts the steady melody of the waves, something that must be swimming. You perk up your ears while pretending to be asleep, trying to listen for further sounds. The noise sounds again, louder and obviously closer. "Huh. Is there a giant fish I need to catch or something? Maybe a break from heaven is okay." You spin onto your belly and turn to where the sound came from, only seeing a small jet of water that looks like it was left after something dived under. So, you dunk your head under the water and swim closer to the area. Nothing. You don't think onto it much, but you do realize one thing. It's probably getting late, and you didn't want your older brother coming out here enraged again. You go back to the surface, shaking a little water from your face and looking up. It was about a hour before dinner and all patrols get called back in for the night, besides the night watch of course. You sigh, about to turn onto your back again when talons clasp around your snout, large deep-blue wings holding you tightly where you can't move enough to claw at your captor. You twist and turn in the grip of the dragon, not even thinking of turning to look at their face, even if it would be impossible in this situation. You feel claws lightly moving over your horns, causing you to blush but fight back harder, yet you're still much weaker than your captor. "Struggling won't help you now... I promise you'll be safe where we're going." Your scales start to light up and glow like a alarm signal, yet you don't know what your doing, mistakenly yelling out curses in your special language that only SeaWings use. That's one way to catch someone's attention, you thought. You try to speak, but your voice is muffled, as you can't open your snout. "You were easier than I expected to catch, you know. I'm surprised at your vocabulary, but your lack of strength makes this much easier." You stop struggling and try to listen to the SeaWing's voice to at least get some hint at who they are, even if it just crosses out all the males or all the females in your tribe. "Ah, but I shouldn't stall anymore. I don't want--" You suddenly see a flashing light in the sky, slowly turning aquamarine as you figure out your brother came to get you early. The weight all around you disappears, and with the strength of your captor flying away, you're spun in circles before you can see who had you so helpless. You sigh, your heart skipping a beat as your furious brother dives into the water next to you, surfacing and, surprisingly, hugging you with his wings. "Are you hurt? Who was that? What did they say? What did they do to you?!" You finally remember to figure out the dragon's gender, recalling their voice faintly. "I'm fine... I don't know who that was, but they were obviously female... They were talking about, uh... I'll explain at dinner, okay?" "Fine, but make sure you stay right beside me. I don't want that dragon coming back and taking you when I won't know until we reach the Summer Palace." Your brother instantly grabs you with one of his wings and lifts off into the air slowly, forcing you to flap your wings so you can stay in the air. You end up back with the rest of your family, just before it was time to eat. You explain everything that happened, and eat like you never ate before. In other words, you ate about the same amount of food you do every night. But who's measuring? You eventually fall asleep, wondering about your captor. They didn't sound bad, and they didn't hurt you, and they were probably the first dragon outside of your family to like you in any way. You wonder how tomorrow will go, as your mind fades to black. Eventually, dreams and nightmares of your captor interrupt your sleep, but don't wake you up.

\\\One long night later\\\

You happen to wake up before everyone else in your family, quietly getting up and swimming out of your cave. On the way to your usual spot, you decide to eat any small fish you happen to come across, but not taking any detours. Something doesn't feel right about your admirer, but you feel compelled anyways. You're quite a bit more charismatic than smart or strong, forgetting to leave a excuse for your brother, and being unable to fight off a person who wants to kidnap you. Yet you attracted this one person out of many. Does it mean something? You ask yourself various questions like this, waiting in your normal spot. You pretend to go to sleep again, and before you know it, the waves begin to seem slower, your eyes feel heavier, he noises get a bit quieter. You slowly start to actually fall asleep, until talons wrap around your throat this time. You're suddenly blinded with a wet plant-like strip tied around your eyes. The same goes over your snout, and eventually has your wings trapping your arms and legs from the way the seaweed has been placed. You hear your brother's voice again, more mad than ever. As it gets closer and closer, you start to hear gagging instead of yelling. Your brother seems to be choking and coughing, as you start to smell blood in the air and odd water going through your gills. Your brother suddenly yells in pain and you hear a quiet *Snap*. Your brother goes silent. You feel talons lightly touching your head and going up your horns, your captor sighing as they pervertedly use their talons lightly against your smooth light-blue scales. "Now there's nobody to help you~. You'll be mine... And you'll be safe with me, my dear Seagull." Something hits you in the head as your vision fades to black. You try to whisper a quiet "Why...", but your snout was still restricted. You can't hear anything. You can't see anything. Just inky blackness all around you. Until you suddenly feel rock brushing against your wings, and voices quietly ringing in your ears. "You two understand my terms with him, right?" "Noooo, we didn't hear it twenty times already or anything like that." "...He is mine. No--" "We understand." "Good." It was obvious there were three voices, two males and your captor. You kept completely still and left your eyes closed, a odd feeling like numbness pulsing through you. "By the way, what herb did you give them exactly?" "I asked which one would make him barely able to move for a while, you pointed it out, I used it." "So, what you're saying, is you could care less if they were allergic to the herb, and if you possibly killed them?" "No. I'm saying my plan worked and it's simple now. I don't care what the herb was, but it's obviously working." You opened your eyes sleepily, as your captor pointed towards you to prove her point. "And speak of the devil. Look who's awake~." You could barely keep your eyes open, much less struggle when you're tied up and unable to move in the first place. You let out a pitiful moan, staring up at your captor SeaWing. Next to them, there was a IceWing and a SandWing, both that also looked at you. "Oh my, you must be confused darling. I've been keeping an eye on you for quite a long time. And now I've brought you here; where you'll be safe with me forever~." You look up at your captor pitifully; remembering what she did to your brother. You know there's no way out of this.


	2. SeaWing X (Female) Reader

You are Abyss, a female SeaWing that works as a guard and uses brute force to get things done. You've noticed an odd feeling for a while, like you're being watched, but you think if anyone comes after you they'll die. You are a odd size for your age, one year older than Seagull, being quite small.

Three moons, another solo patrol! Finally I don't have to listen to those over talkative gaurds. Can't believe Lionfish was flirting with me all this time, ugh." You're out swimming to the edge of your territory, taking your time but still going fast all the same. Armed with claws and talons, you know you can take on a intruder. Yet, what scares you is if there's a group or another dragon too strong for you. You're only a year out of your dragonet stage, so there's plenty of things that could go wrong. You patrol the borders of your territory, fearing nothing but death. You suddenly hear your stoumach growling, snickering at your forgetfulness. Looking down, you see the biggest fish your family's probably ever gotten to eat. You know very well you can't eat it on your own, you can't go back right now, and you'll look silly carrying a fish around in your claws and talons while on patrol. But you can't let this opportunity go to waste. You dive down into the water and kill the fish before it can move another inch, resurfacing with it in your claws. It takes you nearly a hour of eating this giant fish as much as possible to realize you're being watched. The cold feeling races up your back, and you turn around, expecting something. Nothing. You duck your head into the water to look. Nothing. You look side to side frantically, the feeling flooding over you more than ever before. Nothing. The last place you forgot to look... A large SeaWing you can barely see comes darting for you with the sun blocking your vision as you look up. You're suddenly pinned to the sea floor by the male, a sharp pain going through the back of your neck as some sharp coral digs through your scales and into your neck. You yelp in pain, but the SeaWing ties seaweed around your eyes and snout. You try to lash out at the SeaWing but he has your limbs pinned beneath his claws. He uses his tail to pin yours to the ground, his free talons romantically stroking your horns, going down to the tip of your snout, before something hits you in the head extremely hard. Before everything blacks out, you hear the male whisper to you; "You'll never leave me again... You'll be mine and you'll be safe. I promise..." The inky darkness floods your mind, leaving you unable to see, hear, or think. But however long you were out flashes by in a second, and you wake up to cold metal on your arms and legs, feeling smooth and cold rock against your back and wings. You can feel seaweed still on your snout. You open your eyes, trying to ignore the searing pain in your neck. Your admirer is right in front of you, smiling and lifting your chin with one talon. "Morning, sunshine~." You try to struggle, but soon understand this male is your superior in everything you've seen of him, strength, cunning, determination, and creepiness. He has your wings pinned to the wall in his claws, his face extremely close to yours, almost touching. Your arms and legs are in chains, but you realize one thing. With brute strength, you snap the seaweed off your snout and instantly curse at your captor. "Why am I here?! What do you want with me?!" "Calm, my darling. You're going to be mine..." He reaches one of his talons to the gaping wound in the back of your neck. "...Or you're going to be nobody's." He lightly digs his talon into the wound further, sending a pain searing through your neck that feels worse than death. You instantly stop struggling, looking at your captor. "F-Fine... Never do that again... Please..." He only smiles back. Lifting his head over to your wound, he licks off the blood that still lingers, stroking your head again. Something about this makes you not hate him for a split second, but it goes away instantly.


	3. SandWing X (Male) Reader

You are Lizard, a nice SandWing who works right outside of the scorpion den, keeping unwanted attention and/or guests out. Recently, you've been visited by a SandWing that seems to be flirting with you, and they keep coming back just to see you. You're a moderate size, but this SandWing is barely bigger than you. You find her cute and like her company, but you're not sure about being ready for what she wants to get out of you.

  "Dude, I'm sorry, but I just can't let you in because you need to see someone. If you wanna come in, you pretty much gotta stay here. Come back when you're ready to be a outclaw, I guess." The SandWing flew off growling, as the SandWing you've been getting visits from landed next to you. "Morning, Lizard!" "Oh, hey. Morning to you too." "How's it going out here this morning?" "Just more stubborn SandWings, nothing special. How's your morning?" "I'm here now, so doesn't that make my day great already?" You started to slightly blush. "Awh, am I really that important to you?" "Yup, that and more. And uh.. Now that we're on this topic, I uh..." "Yes?" "Uh.. It's a bit obvious, but... I have a crush on you..." "Oh.. That's fine, you're nice, I don't see why..." "And uh, I want you to come with me." You sigh, knowing what she meant by that. "I can't leave my duties like this, although you're such a sweet dragon. I--" She sighs, her smile disappearing. "I didn't want to do this the hard way." Something hits you extremely hard in the head, and your vision goes blurry. You don't pass out, but this dragon obviously studied on how to do this. You couldn't move and could barely see, as the female SandWing dragged you along the rough sand. Eventually, a rock does the rest of the job and knocks you out. You soon wake up to the female SandWing wrapping their wings around you and holding their venomous barb on their tail close to your neck. "If I can't have you, nobody can. So what'll it be, my dear Lizard?" You really don't feel like dying today, and you know that your lover didn't want to do this the way it turned out. You sigh, knowing that she's the right one for you anyways. "I'll be yours..." "Good. I'll never let you get hurt... I promise."


	4. SandWing X (Female) Reader

You are Cactus, a small dragon that just got out of your dragonet stage, you lack strength but your scales are a stunning gold surrounding paler sand colors that circle around eachother, charming many male SandWings. You use your brain to get out of situations, and actually think about a relationship already. You're not very flirtatious, but you're just fine with the males being flirtatious. You don't have parents or a job anywhere, so you just roam the desert.

"I wonder who's going to try and impress me today. It's not like countless other males have tried already. ...Okay, five tried. But it's been a week, so there's no telling what'll happen." You talk to yourself happily, flying through the desert and snickering at the previously failed attempts of the five males. As you land next to a small pool of water that looks half dried-out, a male twice your size lands next to you. He has stunning scales that are like yours, but don't match in beauty compared to yours. "Hi, you must be Cactus. And if that's true, then from what I hear it won't be wrong if I..." He suddenly puts a necklace on you with his tail, a stunningly large ruby hanging from it. "Oh wow.. This must have been terribly hard to find, are you sure--" You forgot his tail was still lingering right above your neck. He moves it extremely close to your neck, grasping your talons in his. "I'll be straightforward with you. We both don't want you to die. We both don't want me to kill you. I want you, you're looking for a relationship. You'll be mine, and nobody else's. I'll treat you like the queen you deserve to be, and I'll keep you safe. I'm not like those other pitiful males. Without thinking, you instantly answer what he wants to hear, letting yourself fall into this relationship without knowing what could go wrong. "Okay, okay! I'll be yours, just put your tail down please..." "Good girl, I'm sure you'll like your life with me..."


	5. NightWing X (Male) Reader

You are Starsearcher, an extremely skinny and tall NightWing who was born on the Brightest Night, hatching under the three full moons. You're one in a million; hatching on the brightest night, hatching under the three moons, not being forced into a prophecy. Your scales were drop-dead gorgeous, silver shine surrounding your inky-black scales, actual silver scales coming in beautiful patterns all over you. You don't know your parents, and plenty of the NightWing dragonets want to be like you. You were hidden with all the other NightWings, but when the volcano erupted, you came right back to your original home. The rainforest. You can read minds, see the future, and talk to others in their own minds. You've grown up now, it's been two years since you were out of your dragonet stage.

You were alone. It was dark, the rainforest was extremely quiet. The other NightWings were sound asleep, and not snoring for once. Any movement in the trees that made the leaves rustle made your heart skip a beat, as you traversed through the thick overgrowth and large sleeping dragons on the rainforest floor. What was making you feel so afraid? Was it just the eerie quietness, or was it the fact that everyone thought you were weird? Drop-dead gorgeous, but weird. You wish terribly for your parents, but you knew they'd never come. You were afraid of everyone, you were never taught to be strong on your own. You were going to be gifted but rejected forever, as you'd thought. You let out a silent sigh, staring up at the stars. The night was silent... Your world was silent. If you could wish for one thing in the world, it'd be family and friends. Immortality? Useless besides causing suffering. Royalty? You'd be hated more. More wishes? Not even possible. You just wanted a normal life... A normal day at least. Screw being gorgeous when there's nobody to admire how gorgeous you are. These were the thoughts that rampaged in your head. These were the thoughts that made you feel like nothing but a attraction. Maybe one day you'll 'accidentally'  wander into a trap for some dragon like Queen Scarlet. For now, why bother... Why do you still hold on to this pitiful life? As you ponder these ideas, a cold feeling spikes up your back, you feel as if you're being watched. "H-Hello...?" You pitifully whisper, lowering your ears and holding your tail in your talons. The feeling got stronger and stronger until you started shaking. You look around frantically, getting ready to endure whatever comes at you. Nothing. A voice speaks out to you as the rainforest goes still. "Read my mind." You do as you're told. "You'll never be alone again. Because now... You're mine." Something jumps out of a bush behind you, pinning your face to the ground and using thick vines to tie your limbs together. Eventually a talon lifts your chin up roughly, vines instantly snapping over your eyes and snout. You don't even struggle, your heart beating so fast it might explode. You feel your head lightly being stroked once, before the talons move down your neck. You sudden feel a terrible pain in your neck, blacking out.


	6. NightWing X (Female) Reader

You are Ebonyclaw, a large female NightWing that secretly hates what she has to do. You don't have a choice though, so you try to work out a way to not to not do such terrible things. Spear in hand and mind planted, you're ready for any challenge that comes your way.

You steadily fly towards the dark cave ahead of you, the only light source a small lava river. "The poor things.. Can't believe I have to do this to them..." In the cave, you walk forward where there's a system of caves filled with RainWings chained to the walls and muzzled. Stoping at the first one, you walk in and sigh. Sliding a rotten animal you can't even make out to the poor RainWing, you use the spear to carefully unlock the muzzle. The gray with pain RainWing instantly muttered out to you. "Why do you do this..." You bite your lip hard. "Nngh... It's not like I want to do this you know... I feel bad for you all..." "Then do something about it... We never did anything to you..." This poor RainWing is giving you a guilt trip worse than all the rest. Once they eat, you lock their muzzle back and move into the rest. It takes a while, but the RainWings are at least nice. If they wanted, they could kill you the second you took off their muzzle. As you walk out of the last cave, you turn around, just to walk into the chest of a much larger NightWing. "Oh hello, Ebonyclaw. Done a bit late, are we?" "I-I'm sorry sir! It won't--" "Calm down. I'm here for something else." He suddenly put his claws on your head, going down your neck romantically. You know he's your superior, so you try not to move. "I heard what you said to the RainWing back there." You gulp, about to explain but he cuts you off again. "You've finally made it easy to do this." He sighs. "I feel the same for the RainWings, and we don't need to watch them suffer. I've had a crush on you for a long time, Ebony. We can get out of here together." "Uh..." As he lightly moved his claws over your horns, a odd feeling surged through you. You knew there had to be some consequence to saying no, but you didn't want to say no in the first place. You also knew your tribe would be furious if you said yes. "Come with me, or I'll tell everyone our little secret." Your superior was giving you two options. A Win-Lose or a Lose-Lose. You walked closer to him, nodding your head happily.


	7. IceWing X (Male) Reader

You are Quoloth(I had to use fantasy name generator lol), a large IceWing bent on protecting the Ice Kingdom. You rush into battle before thinking anything could possibly go wrong, leaving you battle-scarred. You have little sense of humor and find relationships immature, but plenty of IceWings find your deeds attracting.

"No, I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't care how many battles I win, I don't care how many IceWings want me. I swear if one more dragon asks me, I'm going to seriously have a problem." You mutter to yourself, patrolling the outer reaches of the Ice Kingdom. The freezing air in your face reminds you of all your fought battles. It was only recently that one of your enemies took out your right eye. It's left a nasty gash down the middle of your eye, tearing into your skin above and below the gash. You still fight like the great warrior you are, but you've missed quite a few attacks on your attackers than normal. You've been out patrolling all day, and the pain of hunger is knawing at your stomach. As you're about to head back to the kingdom, you notice a small encampment under a ledge. There is noticeable smoke rising from the area, and you think it must not be a IceWing's doing. Swooping down, claws ready, you find that nobody's there. Walking closer, a voice comes from behind you. "Watch out." Before you have time to move, a pain spikes through your head that makes death seem like nothing and your vision fades to black. 

...

As you wake up, your vision is so blurry everything is just smudged colors to you, and your head is pounding. As your vision fixes itself, you notice a streak of dark-red down your left eye. You try to remember what you were doing before this, but the closest thing to earlier today comes to your mind as a battle you fought long ago. Dizzy, you try to move, but soon feel cold metal pressing against your neck and restraining you from moving. You still can barely see, and everything's a blank in your mind, besides the pounding in your head. Another streak of dark red goes into your vision, your head noticably bleeding. Badly. The first thing you try to do is look for other dragons, but your voice is the only thing that can help you now. Letting out a small, muffled whimper, you soon notice your snout is also chained. Where the chains are, you've been feeling a singing and burning sensation on your scales. You hear a voice that must've heard your whimper. "Oh? Up already? That won't do now, will it?" A IceWing you can't make out appears in front of you, but instantly raises their claws and lashes at you. The sudden pain throws you over the edge, but the IceWing makes sure they have you fully out. Your vision is purely black again.

...

"I begin to regret agreeing to this, the IceWing must be in terrible pain." As you start to wake up, you hear a voice much deeper than the first voice you had heard not too long ago. He'll get over it. Plus, you owe me big time and this is only one step into repaying me." "Fine... He can still feel, so don't be too hard on him. You don't know what kind of brain damage you might've caused too, he might not even know the difference between light and dark, three moons." "Yeah yeah, whatever. You can go do whatever now, I see my little 'guest' is awake~." Your vision mostly adjusted, a female IceWing is smiling widely and staring right at you. "Good morning, darling~!" You still feel the burning on your snout, and now, there's a freezing sensation on the top of your head. The dark-red blood is cleaned from your face, but you still have cold metal chains around your neck. "Confused? You should be! I've planned everything out perfectly, so there's one more thing to test. How did you get that scar on your eye?" No matter how hard you try, you can't remember. The confused look on your face gives the female everything she wants to know. "Good. Now, you may not believe what I tell you, but it's all true. I promise~."


	8. Chapter 8

Under orders of Queen Glacier, you are under the code-name Illusive. You are ordered to spy on enemy forces, staying hidden. Your real name is Snowcrest, but you've proven to be the only IceWing good in more than a fight. You're extremely large, agile, and you can sneak out of places easily. Though; you lack strength. You are far out of your dragonet stage.  
As you fly through the Ice Kingdom, your wings soon tire. You'd been flying for quite a while, and the border of the Ice Kingdom was getting fairly close. It was either land now or have your wings give out, leaving you defenseless and possibly wounded. Lowering to the ground, a few heavy wingbeats to lower you down easier. Stretching your sore wings, you noticed a NightWing and another IceWing talking not too far away. There was no cover around, so you took careful and quiet steps towards the conversation, keeping your head down. "Yeah. They'll be here soon. Very soon. What do you think our payment will be?" "It better be high, or we'll take matters into our own talons. There are some high payers, and if this one doesn't beat the supplies others have promised, we knock out the hostage and the captor, and take the hostage back." Quite confusing. What could they mean? "Dang, is she really that important?" "She doesn't know herself. Besides her skills that surpass almost any IceWing, she's beautiful. And there's a bit more classified information to it. Besides that..." The NightWing paused. "She's watching now." The NightWing and IceWing turned to look at you, something hitting you on the head hard. You blacked out, a terrible headache meeting you just before.  
...  
"Three moons, it was THAT easy to catch Illusive, the possibly smartest IceWing in the Ice Kingdom? She should've been harder to catch. Surprising. Whatever, we have new bidders too. Even the Scorpion Den wants the spy now. Just get her chained, and get the bidder out here. Remember to prepare for the worst." You listened to a faint conversation as you started to wake up, quickly noticing there was something wrapped around your eyes and snout. You felt cold metal clamp around your snout and legs. "Huh. The muzzle works on IceWings too, interesting. They were designed for RainWings." "Shut up 'n get her up. You don't have time to explain every detail on your darn NightWing chains." "You both need to shut your yaps and get the job done." It sounded like there were four voices, two leader-like and two follower-like. Whatever was blinding you was ripped off, the same NightWing from before pushing you onto your feet. Looking around, there was obviously more than four. Eight, at least. Two NightWings, two SandWings, three IceWings, and one SkyWing, as far as you could see. The two SandWings had their barbed tails at your neck, the SkyWing talking to another IceWing that didn't look like they were in the group, the NightWings and IceWings just talked about the bounty on you. "Listen, if you want her, you better be paying GOOD. Otherwise, get lost. We don't have time for this." "Oh, I'm willing to pay. It's just, I suggest giving me the spy, or misfortune is coming down your paths." "Yeah yeah, threatening us isn't smart. Say goodbye to her, we're leaving." "No need for goodbyes, we'll meet again soon, my dear." One of the IceWings knocked the other IceWing out, walking over to you and smacking you on the head just as hard as before.  
...  
"Now which way, the scorpion den? We've got so many bounties." "Our wings are sore, the Spy's really heavy." "Three moons, suck it up." "They're right, we should take a break. Our cave isn't very far away." "You all are wimps. Fine. Go back to the cave, maybe our hostage can be of use to us for more than payment." It was a while of silence besides heavy wingbeats, before something hit you on the head, hard, but not enough to knock you out. "Don't DROP HER, three moons! We still need her! Idiots!" Being dragged across the ground, it seems like the ground is sloping downwards. You suddenly stop, the blindfold ripped off again. "Okay. Listen up and listen good. You--" "Ah, and you called me stupid. Did you really think I wouldn't come after my love?" Watching in horror, the IceWing lunged from the cave entrance, tackling the SkyWing leader and beheading her with a few quick movements. A NightWing ran after the IceWing, but he threw the SkyWing's head with such force at the NightWing, you hear a cracking noise, the NightWing falling with his neck in an odd position, blood pouring from it. A SandWing was the next to attack, the IceWing tightly wrapping his tail around the SandWing's neck, making the grip slowly tighter while swinging the limp SandWing at the other attackers, hooking the venomous barb on the SandWing's tail into two more attackers. He swung the bodies into a wall, leaving them to die. He then darted over to one of the IceWings, cracking their neck, and ramming into another IceWing with the body. Throwing them both in the air, he leaped into the air himself, slamming down on them with his tail, swooping in to shove his claws through their necks. The last IceWing already fled, leaving you alone with the psychopath. "I hope you liked that, darling." Part of you wanted to yell "THAT WAS AWESOME!" but you were also too scared to speak. "Looks like they got my dirty work done too, you're already chained. That makes this easier. So, after all that, are you ready to be mine?" You nodded your head, still unable to speak.


	9. Postponed

So, the majority of you don't know this, but there's still a few that should recognize me, but uh, I was on another website called Quotev (I don't know if I'm not allowed to say these things, I swear it's not a ad but I'll change it if asked by Archive officials pls don't ban me again) originally, that this was my best writing on, and after that it was my best on Wattpad. Anyways, I completely forgot SkyWings. MudWings and RainWings... Are they not too peaceful? I never got to doing Animus dragons either, nor a big update for all the people like me that don't have a preferred gender, or prefer their own gender, so if you at least liked chapter one, do the following thingy here and... is favorite(ing) a thing here? So you can know when I get better stories out. Some were way too short, cheesy, or unrealistic for a Yandere. I'm honestly out of ideas for Yanderes though, so it'll take a while.

Note (IMPORTANT!): I will be making another story for the hidden (fanmade) tribes, and for BxB or FxF (or simply gay/lesbian) etc. soon. Of course SkyWings will be in THIS story soon, maybe Animus in this one too idk, but to finish this off, if you have questions (or plain-out hate comments, I love dealing with those seriously) then please do try to contact me... If that's possible here... Because I LOVE answering questions on my stories~! Anyways, there you go! One more thing sorry lol, this was made BEFORE book seven and eight. Or at least, before I read them. So yeah, bye.


End file.
